Induction hobs for preparing food are well known in prior art. Induction hobs typically comprise at least one heating zone which is associated with at least one induction coil. For heating a piece of cookware placed on the heating zone, the induction coil is coupled with electronic driving means for driving an AC current through the induction coil. Said AC current generates a time varying magnetic field. Due to the inductive coupling between the induction coil and the piece of cookware placed above the induction coil, the magnetic field generated by the induction coil causes eddy currents circulating in the piece of cookware. The presence of said eddy currents generates heat within the piece of cookware due to the electrical resistance of said piece of cookware.
Induction hobs may comprise multiple induction coils arranged in an induction coil array. The induction coil array may extend over the whole or essentially the whole cooking surface of the induction hob. For heating a piece of cookware placed on the induction hob array, the induction hob may be adapted to detect, which hob induction coils of said induction hob array are occupied by the piece of cookware in order to power only the occupied hob induction coils. Alternatively, the heating zone may be configured manually by user input at a user interface. Each induction coil or a group of induction coils may be coupled with an induction module which is adapted to provide electrical power to said induction coils.